<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>high command by queenhomeslice</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28434600">high command</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenhomeslice/pseuds/queenhomeslice'>queenhomeslice</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Devotion [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Chubby Reader, Curvy Reader, Dom/sub Undertones, F/F, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, Lesbian Relationship, Light Bondage, Niflheim (Final Fantasy XV), Praise Kink, Strap-Ons, fat reader, plus size reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:27:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>889</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28434600</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenhomeslice/pseuds/queenhomeslice</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>a snippet of play between you and Aranea Highwind</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aranea Highwind/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Devotion [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2082714</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>high command</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer: I am not affiliated with Square Enix or any production studios behind the Final Fantasy franchise or Final Fantasy XV; I am not making money from this work and I do not own the rights to FF in any way.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You’d never expected your relationship with the beautiful, dangerous Aranea Highwind to be more than a one-time thing. After she’d called you to her quarters and expressed interest in using you to get off, you legitimately thought you were dreaming. But then she’d commanded you to strip for her and then <em>you </em>were the one on your back, writhing and shaking from the pleasure, letting the petite warrior take your virginity and throw it out of the window of her huge airship.  </p><p> </p><p>And then, it <em>just </em>kept happening.  </p><p> </p><p>At the end of a very long mission, when she needed stress relief, your mouth and hands were there to grant her earth-shattering release, to stroke her and worship her like she deserved.  </p><p> </p><p>When your own anxiety got the best of you and you were afraid of the weekly visits from Brigadier Generals Uldor or Tummelt, she was there, trim body lying on top of your curvy, plush form, reassuring you and kissing you until you melted into the sheets and she could have her way with you.  </p><p> </p><p>Over, and over, and <em>over</em>.  </p><p> </p><p>It’s like a dream, one that you never want to wake up from.  </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Take now, for instance—the Commodore is in your spartan quarters, smooth, silky legs straddled around your lumpy, dimpled body. Aranea gazes down at you like prey, like a weak, pitiful thing to be hunted and absolutely devoured. A mouse caught under the cat’s paw.  </p><p>And there’s nowhere else you’d rather be.  </p><p>Aranea leans down to drag those slender fingers across your collarbones, which are barely visible under the layer of fat that lies upon your upper body—drags those fingers so tenderly down, around the curve of your breasts, full and soft and round, bared for her and <em>only </em>her; down your stomach, pocked with stretchmarks, hair, cellulite, all lumps and jiggles, wide belly button and fatty mound just above your dripping core.  </p><p> </p><p>“Have you been a good little soldier for me?” Aranea purrs.  </p><p>You bite your lip and whine, chubby hands tied loosely in black silk above your head. You want so desperately to <em>touch</em>, to press her slender body against yours and feel her softness, her heat, the juxtaposition of your two bodies moving against each other in tandem. But your commander wants you here, under her, pinned like a little plaything for her pleasure—and so here you will stay, willing to submit to her every whim.  </p><p> </p><p>“Yes ma’am,” you breathe, thick body thrumming with arousal and anticipation. You gaze up at her—she's like a goddess, like heaven itself has dropped into your undeserving lap. And you both get off on this—this need to take control and submit, to use each other up until nothing is left except two fragile souls in the middle of a broken, torn world.  </p><p> </p><p>“Good, I know you have,” Aranea coos. She squeezes at your fat hip and rolls her own hips against you, dragging her tight, petite core against your goose-bumped skin. You can feel her heat, her dripping sex just begging to have you around and inside of it. There’s nothing you want more. “Such a good girl.” </p><p>You gasp at the praise, knowing that you <em>could </em>get off on that alone. It’s all you’ve ever wanted—to be <em>good </em>for the Commodore. No one else matters—not the Emperor, not the generals, nothing. Who are you without Aranea Highwind as your singular anchor? “Yes.” </p><p>Aranea smiles, leaning down to finally press that deceptively delicate body against your own. Oh, Astrals, she is all sunshine and warmth against you, pert nipples of her perfect breasts dragging along your skin like fire, causing you to moan, squinting your eyes shut so you can just <em>feel.  </em> </p><p>“You’re so fuckin’ soft,” Aranea whispers into your ear, licking a strip from your earlobe down to the bottom of your neck, where she sucks a mark that you’ll have trouble explaining away. “You feel so good.” </p><p>“Please,” you sob, not even knowing what you’re begging for. Begging to be fucked, begging to taste the finest honey dew that rests between her supple thighs—anything. Everything.  </p><p>“Please what, sweet girl?" Aranea only laughs when your body breaks out into goosebumps once again. “You get off on this.” </p><p>“I get off on you,” is your instant reply.  </p><p>The smile that Aranea gives you is nothing short of dazzling. “Oh, honey,” she says, and finally leans down to slot those perfect pink lips against your own.  </p><p>It’s all too much and not enough. Aranea swallows you up like a fine meal; it’s all you can do to match her rhythm and keep up with the hungry way her tongue snakes into your mouth.  </p><p>When she pulls away, you cry out as though you’ve been denied a gift from the gods. Any distance between Aranea and you is too far.  </p><p>“Please fuck me,” you beg. “Ma’am, please. Or-or let me fuck you. Fuck. Wanna taste you so badly.” </p><p>Aranea sits back up on her haunches and leans to the side, grabbing the silicone strap-on. She secures it around herself, and then takes the bottle of lube and slicks up the cock, gazing down at you with nothing short of admiration. “You want me to fuck you,” says Aranea, teasing your entrance with the toy.  </p><p>“<em>Yes</em>,” you whine.  </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>And so she does.  </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>